New Edit: Chapter 42: Mutation
Chapter 42: Mutation The doctor smiled as he removed the Derma patcher from my face. "The thing was missing you, Eric. You haven't been here for a while!" "It was sort of quiet; at least in the being hurt part of my life!" He patted me on the shoulder. "I was joking Eric. I am glad you don't show as regularly as you used to. No worries, the rest of this crazy world keeps me and my staff quite busy." "So you haven't gone to that Kentucky place of yours?" "Not yet, but I am still planning to do so. My contract runs out in two years. Kentucky isn't just any place you know. It is perhaps the most beautiful place on the entire planet, but then I guess it's where I am truly home and that seems to everyone always the nicest place." "I am beginning to see the beauty of our world, but I still want to leave." He looked at his read out that was floating before him like a soap bubble and with a flick of his finger made it vanish. "Well you are good as new, but I am curious about that mutation you developed." I blinked confused. "What mutation?" He shrugged. "I am no Gene mutation expert but I was under the impression they used Sea Turtle DNA to splice into the Settlers of Nilfeheim, but it seems you are growing a new sensory organ much akin to the electro-sonar senses Terran sharks and I think the Tyranno fins of this world have." "Not that I understood half of what you said, Dr. Dwyer but you are saying I am growing something? Is it dangerous, do you want to treat me for it?" He shook his head. "It doesn't appear to be dangerous and it seems to be a normal development, but you are the first. It could be some left over DNA strand from the days of old and you are the first actually developing it. As I said I am no expert on this, but I have downloaded the scans to Med Center and they weren't concerned, just mildly interested." I touched my head. "I don't feel anything different, but to be told I am mutating something isn't very comforting. What did you mean by Sea Turtle DNA and what are those?" "You know you can breathe underwater, as all of you can. Nowadays it is strictly regulated and in most cases simply prohibited to do much DNA splicing and tailoring but back in the days of the Second Exodus when all the Settlers left Earth, it was widely used and with little thought of the consequences." "I know about the Gene Clone wars. We discussed them in school." "Well to answer your question, the DNA tailors wanted to make the Settlers heading for a Water World more adapted to their new home and decided to give you gills and better eyes. Normal fish gills were deemed impractical, so they opted to give you similar abilities as Terran Sea Turtles. As they can't really breathe under water like a fish but have a gill like system that allows them to be submerged for a very long time in both fresh and salt water. Something most fish can't by the way. The ability you are developing however seems that of a different species. It's more that of a shark or as I said that of a Tyranno. Now it is possible the DNA Techs on earth have experimented with shark DNA on one or maybe two families before they left Earth and it may have surfaced in a few generations every now and then. To all this you need to add the DNA repairs the Union clinic did to Nilfeheim settlers over the past 2000 years. So it is very rare but not totally uncommon that there would be a mutation. Since it seems it is part of your DNA and perhaps it was triggered since you are now in the puberty phase of your development. I would not worry about it much. If you feel any discomfort you can always come back and I have another look." "What DNA repairs?" "Your world had a very small Gene pool to begin with and since you don't travel as much or expand it would have deteriorated. Now I know they kill deformed or handicapped children on this cruel world but even that could have not prevented a serious DNA pool problem without the Union clinic intervening once in a while. It isn't done much anymore; you reached a good gene pool level now." "What do you think will happen to me?" "The Medical Main ran a simulation and they think you or maybe your children will develop some sort of sonar sense. Probably quite useful in the water." "Maybe that explains how I could somehow see Steiner attacking even with blood in my eyes." "Probably does. So I would not worry about it. Are you too old for a stick of sparkle bright?" "Probably not!" He handed me one, wished me good luck and I left the clinic. A little confused about the whole mutation thing but the doctor wasn't worried and that was more or less good enough for me. He was one of the few persons I trusted completely. Father and the other Clan Chiefs, half a dozen elders, even Uncle Hogun actually waited for me outside. Isegrim not being responsible for me being in the Clinic was as novel as the fact that he actually waited, but then I remembered I promised to pay for two boats and I was sure that was his reason. They greeted me and Father handed me Mjördaren "You did well today! The name Olafson is whispered with respect up and down the Wharf!" Hogun simply hugged me again. "When will you learn to stay away from this place? You keep picking fights and always with swords and weapons." Then he smiled. "Adolph Lindbergh has ordered a banquet to celebrate the purchase of boats, your heroic fight and the official friendship to the Elhir clan. I put a young Fangsnapper on the spit just for you!" In all this strange development, his simple warmness and care made me feel much better. Not that I had the same regrets as I still had about killing the Steiner boy. I still ended a life and I heard the Old Man's word's echoing in my head. "Death is awful final, Eric!" I wondered what he would say if he heard about this and I decided to call the Old Man tonight, maybe he had purchased himself a PDD by now and was registered on GalNet. Our group went back to the wharf and Father turned and what he said almost floored me. "What is your opinion, Eric my Son? I was thinking about the New Sweden Sub model, but the others are good as well. You are more in tune with modern technology as I am. I will listen to your opinion!" The Peerson Clan chief laughed. "It took you a long time to recognize your son for what he is, Old Isegrim, but it is good!" I didn't buy it, something had to be wrong. This was the father who wanted me dead, beat me daily and tortured me without remorse. He had killed my mother and yet he acted as if nothing ever happened and now he asked me for my opinion. But I played along, even if this sudden change was temporary or just on the surface, it was better than before. He nodded and sighed. "Yes Gunnar, there is much to be said and done, there is even more that never should have been done or said, but even I cannot remain blind to what the Gods trying to show me for a long time, that he is indeed my Son and a true Olafson." I tried to ignore what he said and instead gave him my opinion on the boats. "I think they are all equally good manufacturers and their products are comparable, but since this is a serious investment I agree with your choice and we should buy the best possible and stay with one manufacturer for ease of parts and maintenance.' We did go to the New Sweden stand and after looking at the Holos of various models and picking the features he wanted, the salesman said. "You picked the top of the line and he scribbled a number on a PDD pad and slid it over to father. He whistled and scratched his beard. I glanced over and saw the number 4.5 million Credits. The salesman said. "We can offer loan packages." I looked at father, and then said. "We take them, do you allow me to pay for it father?" He simply nodded. The Salesman blinked and then grinned all over his clean shaven face. "What a pleasure to do business with you. I put in the order right now and you should expect delivery in two month." Why my personal allowance account held over 16 million was not entirely clear to me, but I had contacted Mr. Silverzweig to help me get father's accounts opened and he did assure me that everything was fine and that it was my money indeed and that I still would get full control over the rest when I was sixteen. He said something about the interest my main inheritance earned would make sure I did not have to worry about money. The fact we did buy two boats was talked about all over at the banquet an hour later, New Sweden Maritime insisted on paying for the festivities. The two men of the Greifswald Werft found me and Sid Winslow simply took a seat across me at the table and said with a smile on his face. "She is a beauty and well maintained. There is nothing wrong with her. I suggest you let us update the reactor though. It's nearly at the end of its lifetime and if you use the flight modes it will take much energy." "What flight modes?" He laughed. "You are joking with me of course. You must know your Poseidon is fully flight capable and if you want to replace the missing ISAH Pods, it is fully space-worthy with very old but still good shield generators." His partner Piotr shook his head. "I wouldn't recommend that, the FTE's and the torpedoes are not legal. Down here no one cares but that is still serious military hardware, being 500 years old or not, you would need a license." "It can fly?" I spurted out. "Of course, and why not? You can add Arti-Gravs as option to any boat and sub. Your old sub however was meant to fly from the start. The Markan Wars are over for 550 years now but still famous in terms of war ship building." "I never heard of these wars." "It was a local thing between two Ocean rich twin planets. Most of the conflict was fought in and on the planet’s oceans, it reached the apex as they nuked the shit out of Markan One and Union forces ended it by arresting the King of Markan II on Genocide charges. Most wars are now fought in space or on planet surfaces with equipment that can operate in any environment. But dedicated naval units, real ships meant to operate in water are rare nowadays." Adolph Lindbergh came over, ignorant of the Off-Worlders, and was all serious. "Your advice to have the PDD examined confirmed that my son was murdered. The SII technicians say only a directed EM pulse could have disabled the PDD and the only thing capable of doing such is a device called Tech Stop. Then he did turn to the men from Greifswald. "I want to order a boat with weapons!" I heard Piotr say. "Maybe not as rare as I thought!" Adolph left with the two talking business. I wondered if this was the begin of new Clan Wars and if Nilfeheim would survive another period of Clan Wars, fought with modern weapons again. The words of the Off-World engineer about nukes made me worry. I am sure this could escalate and someone might get the idea to nuke a burg or two and that would certainly be the end of Nilfeheim. I needed the advice of the Old Man, badly and wanted to go to downtown to make a GalNet call as my PDD was not GalNet enabled and Uncle Hogun's was locked away and turned off. But I was called over by Father and the others to sit with them and Uncle Hogun placed a tankard before me. "Drink Nephew! The food will be right out." I wanted to say something about the Ale and he leaned closer. "It's Sparkle Bright soda, but in a man's mug. Just be careful not to get a purple beard again!" I had to laugh and forgot about my own idea to go and make a call and seek advice. Sif's father was sitting with us and he was merry and toasted me and my father. I actually started to enjoy myself. The food was delicious and there was so much, and the men talked to me and there was laughter and even my father laughed and somehow looked different when he did. The tables were put up outside, the weather was nowhere near as nice as it was during Grandfather's funeral and the temperatures slowly dropped planet wide, but it was not raining and Hogun's helpers wheeled braziers out, as the sun was about to disappear behind the horizon. Leif Elhir was just telling a tall story about a Tyranno Hunt as he mentioned seeing a White Tyranno, why this made me turn my head and listen more closely I could not say, especially since I did not believe in the old tale, that surfaced every so often. But Leif Elhir was not known to be a man of great imagination either. "I tell you it is the truth!" He slammed his tankard on the table. "Just out by the Naffjord trench. You know where the Ocean really gets deep. I saw him in the distance! Glowing white he was almost as if there was a light inside. First I thought I get him, but my Harpoon man said it was still out of reach. We could only see him so well because he was so big!" Peerson wiped foam of his lip. "My father has seen him too, the Big one! All white he said he was. And he was sure it was a male! My father was no coward and I challenge anyone who says otherwise but he said he was too afraid to even get close enough for a shot." Leif said. "I am no coward either, but I would not spear that White One if I could. I think it is something like an Elder among the Tyranno's. A fish worthy to be slain by Odin alone." I never heard father tell any stories but he too participated. "I saw that White one only recently, and it was up here and not down by the Uhim grounds! I do not think it is meant to be hunted." "Well I suppose it is possible, there is a White Tyranno." said Uncle Hogun setting down more mugs. "Albinos are rare but not unheard of in any species. I think they have seen a white Fangsnapper too, down south." Leif nodded. "Yeah I know about albinos, but I am not sure about that one being an albino. I think he's white because he's old." I really had no opinion in the matter. I had never been Tyranno Hunting in a boat and I had no desire to do in the future. Litfas Arnske stood and toasted me and said: "I have ordered the womenfolk to prepare the bridal frocks for Sif and make all ready. In only five weeks we celebrate Yuletide and the day that follows will be the great meeting where all Elders and all Clan Chiefs meet. Then you will throw your axes to cut my daughter's braids and I will welcome you like a son in our clan." A loud female voice yelled. "Why is no one ever asking us women what we want? Freedom for the Women of Nilfeheim, death to male Tyranny!" Two women in blue dresses and cloaks stood on the balcony above the entrance to Nils Supplies aiming harpoon guns at the tables below. One of them seemed to have some sort of voice amplifier, her voice could clearly be heard across the wharf. "This was a day of male pigs celebrating their powers and toys! Since you all here, listen to the Voice of Freedom! We are the Daughters of Nilfeheim and we will kill each of you until the day you declare us women as equal and we no longer live under your rule! Female Freedom!" Both fired their spear guns, but they had talked too much already, Peerson had thrown his axe at the same time. One of the spears hit an Elder not far from where I was sitting right into the open mouth and the explosive tip ripped his head apart, the other spear pierced Litfas Arnske standing right across me. I reacted faster than I ever had and pushed the spear all the way through. The Explosive tip went off behind him instead of inside his chest. The explosion was still strong enough to shower Father and the Elhir chief with steel shrapnel. I had flung myself across the desk, to see a flier swooping down. The two women, one of them badly hurt with a throwing axe deep in her shoulder were helped by two others into the flier to escape! Uncle Hogun threw a massive spitting steel rod, meant to hold a Fangsnapper or a Blue Finner over the grill like someone else would throw a spear after the flier and he hit it right into one of the turbines. The flier suddenly having only one thruster made a violent 180 degree turn and slammed into the roof of Nils Supplies, two of the women got flung out, before the thing smoking and burning from one turbine gained altitude, then turning again hard and fast, careening with a screeching sound down the roof and hitting the ground and people! I ripped my shirt off and pressed it as hard as I could on the gaping hole on Arnske's back, with the other hand I used my PDD and called the Hospital on the local emergency channel. "Multiple victims to terrorist attack, medical assistance needed urgently and fast. " The Operator of the Local Hospital came on and said. "How many? And where?" "Unknown at this point but more than 5 for sure. Oslo Plaza before Nils Supplies." "Help is on its way, but we have only one doctor on duty right now. And I cannot locate a Holo emitter capable GalNet Terminal in your vicinity." "Where is the closest one?" "At the Exchange 1400 meters from your present location." The Arnske Clan chief had barely a pulse, Father was bleeding from a wound to his right eye and he looked dazed. The Peerson chief only had a scratch on his arm. Uncle Hogun was running towards his flier shed and then I had an idea, I called the Hospital again and the man said. "The doctor should be there soon!" "That's not what I am calling for. Can you connect me to the Space Port Administration fast? My PDD is only local enabled." "Yes of course! They have a Security team and at least two three med bots! Great thinking!" The skimmer with the Doctor arrived and he began immediately working on Litfas. His face stern and concentrated. "I don't think I came a second too early." Then four modern dark blue fliers with flashing lights appeared and seconds later men in security uniforms and four robots appeared. It was a joy to see the Union Men take charge by extinguishing the burning flier, triaging the wounded and loading the seriously injured onto their flier and take them to the clinic. Nilfeheim was in shock! Another Elder had been killed, Snøfrid Bredenberg was found dead behind the controls of the crashed flier The woman with the axe in her shoulder survived, it was Hedda Alhquist. The two other women were not found so far, but Hedda had revealed their names. Sif Arnske and Astrid Mossberg. Father and Leif Elhir had been released from the Clinic and so was Gunnar Peerson. I had to get aid as well as shrapnel had buried itself in my leg, I wasn't even aware of it until the doctor asked me if that was my blood staining my pants. Litfas Arnske however was still in the Re-gen tank getting a new lung and spinal reconstructive surgery. An emergency session of the Elders was called. Having nothing else to do and wondering what this meant for the future of the planet, I needed to talk to the Old Man badly. They would listen to him before they made any hasty decisions they would regret later. The men of the Greifswald Werft had set up shop and worked on my boat so I headed downtown and in the Union Post Office I found a GalNet terminal. I turned on the privacy screen, inserted my Cred Strip and activated the unit. "System, I would like to find Egill Skallagrímsson." "Good afternoon Mr. Olafson. You are a not registered as Premium Customer. This request will cost 16 percent of a Credit, do you accept?" "Yes." There are 750,000 individuals, 342 businesses, 76 Communities, 45 Streets, 17 Associations, and 1 planet so named. Please narrow search parameters." And that's with a strange name like that. I wondered what the system would find under Eric Olafson but then I did not want to waste time. "Egill Skallagrímsson, of Nilfeheim." "One such person found. Do you want to be connected?" "Yes." The logo of GalNet Com was replaced by a rotating pulsating dot and a voice said: "Connecting, please wait." The Old Man's face appeared and I never thought I would be so glad to see him and I started to tell him all that happened. His voice interrupted me. "Thank you for calling Egill Skallagrímsson. I am currently on Sares Prime and I am undergoing treatment at the Sares Psi clinic. I am currently unable to take calls but I will get back to you as soon as possible. This Avatar is a representation of myself and so I was told is able to answer simple questions, however your flow of information exceeds its limitations. Do you want to record a message?" "Yes." "Please do so now." "This Avatar of yours Old Man is a poor representation. It is way too friendly and not grumpy at all! Please try to call me as soon as you can. I think there is a Clan War starting on Nilfeheim with Off-World weapons and then the Girls made another Terror attack and killed another Elder. Everyone is shocked and I am afraid they are going to come to decisions that could be very bad for the Planet and our society as whole. You are the only one they would listen to!" I added. "I never thought I would say that, but I sort of miss you Old Man. I hope you will be better soon as I really could use your advice. End recording." "Message recorded." "System, end Call." "Call Ended. One credit and seven percent of one Credit have been deducted from your Account for this call. Do you wish to place another call? Would you like to become a Premium, Professional or Ultimate GalNet user?" "Not at the moment." "There are three messages for you in the system. Do you want to accept them?" "Messages for me?" I asked surprised. "You are Eric Olafson of Nilfeheim, Pre Citizen. Your Cred Strip and your bionetics match." The System managed to sound a little surprised. "Yes, Yes I am Eric Olafson. Deliver the messages please." "Message one is from Elkhart the Keeper, do you accept?" "Of course!" I had almost forgotten about the Ancient and now I felt a little guilty as I saw his friendly old face smiling at me. He looked the same and yet very different. He still had his thin shaggy beard but it was combed out and so was his hair. He no longer had this whitish pasty looking skin tone but a darker suntan and he did not wear his white keeper robe but a colorful shirt and some strange contraption with two dark lenses on his forehead. "Hello Eric, I have a PDD you can call me. It is important," "System can you connect me to the Sender of this message?" "One moment, please. Searching connection data. Yes, Connection is possible." "Please connect me then." The Old Keeper appeared but this time he wore the strange thing before his eyes and he seemed to be a cave of some kind. He took the contraption off his eyes and said. "Eric, I am so glad you call!" "I am sorry! I should have tried to contact you earlier, but so much has happened." "I know much of it. I am trying to keep up a little to what is happening at home. I am a registered Citizen now and I tell you this Union of ours is a grand place! I see new and fantastic things every day! Right now I am on place called Tomb World. An entire species of unknown origin has transferred an entire planet into a huge tomb and grave maze. Millions of miles of underground tunnels, caves with many billion graves and artifacts. And everything millions of years old!" I smiled. "I am glad you are enjoying yourself. Did you have a chance to catch up with Egill Skallagrímsson?" His face became serious. "Yes I we met and that is the reason I wanted you to call me. Our grumpy old friend was sicker than he realized. He is in good care and as I understood out of immediate danger. His plans to become the Representative are still on, but it will take a little longer than anticipated." "I just heard his recording. I really could use his advice and counsel, as there are serious developments on Nilfeheim." "Tell me about them!" I did and he listened and when I was finished he was sitting down on a boulder and rubbed his chin. "You are right, these are bad news and if they start shooting with Off-World tech, knowing Norse tempers, they will do much damage. I will go to Sares as fast as I can, in the mean time it is up to you if you care enough about Nilfeheim to try to do something about it or of you simply stand back and let the events unfold as they may!" "What can I do? I am just a teenager! Not that I even know where to start or what to do!" "Those are questions I cannot answer, but you must. I know Egill for a long time and he speaks fondly of you and he has confidence in you as do I, Eric." "Great, now I have two Old Men with more experience than God on my back, expecting me to save Nilfeheim." He smiled. "No one can expect more from you than that you give your best shot, but you have shown enough sense and insight to see the danger, I am sure you will see the solution as well if there is one. I better go now and make travel arrangements. I will send word to the Halls of Hasvik and Muspelheim as well. You are not alone in this, I promise" He waved and cut the transmission. I hoped he would be able to get to Egill in time to make him talk to the Assembly. They of course would listen to him. "Connection has been terminated by receiver. One Credit and fourteen percent of a credit have been deducted. Do you want to accept the next message?" The System interrupted my thoughts. "Yes." The Union Fleet Hymn was playing and the union Fleet Logo appeared. Then a voice said. "Pre Pool Applicant Eric Olafson, this is a message of the Union Fleet academy. Our records indicate that you are still on the Pre Entry program and we want to talk to you. If you wish to talk to us, simply respond to this call. The call will be free of charges." "System, please respond to the message." "Responding, you are now connected to Arsenal Two, Union Fleet Academy Headquarters, Recruiting specialist Olivia Green." The screen changed and a dark haired, exotic beauty with dark brown skin and almond shaped eyes looked at me. "Good Afternoon, Mr. Olafson. Thank you for responding. Our records show that you signed up for the Pre Entry program of the Academy one year ago." I nodded."Yes that is true, what is this call about?" "You are invited to attend a Fleet Career event on Holstein Planet on the fifteenth May 5013. Space bus tickets and accommodations will be provided. Should you decide to attend, please contact us no later than 4 weeks in advance." I realized she was an Avatar as well and closed the connection. "I sure wish I could go". I said to myself and dialed up the next message. A dark shadowy figure spoke with an altered voice "If you care at all about Sif, Elena and the others come to the place where you have seen them last." The message terminated and the system chirped. "This was a special delivery message, no sender or contact information provided." I turned the system off and left the booth. The last place I had seen them was the Bredenberg Burg in the Western Sea. Snøfrid Bredenberg was dead and Hedda was imprisoned at the round house awaiting her trial. Maybe it was best to start there and sort things out with the girls. I went back to the wharf to see how far the technicians were working on my boat. Category:FInal Edits